Eclipse
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Femslash Buffy/Bella Bella/Alice - Après "New Moon", Bella a été transformée, Edward Cullen est mort - Rating à voir au fil de l'histoire - Crossover avec la saison 6 de BTVS peu avant le départ de Giles en Angleterre
1. Chapter 1

**Twiligh/Btvs Crossover**

**TITRE** : Eclipse

**AUTEURS** : SF/ ?

**RATING** : ?

**PAIRING **: Buffy/Bella

**DATE:** 22 mars 2010

**Beta reader **: My

*********

Prologue

Isabelle Swan était morte à 19 ans. Pas de façon formelle, mais cliniquement parlant.

Le prix de l'éternité avait été lourd à payer.

Personne ne lui avait dit combien elle souffrirait, combien cette transformation serait un supplice, une lente descente aux enfers doublée d'une torture sans précédent. Elle avait supplié, harcelé les Cullen de faire d'elle ce qu'ils étaient, des vampires. Et pourquoi avait-elle tant voulu cela ? Pour passer l'éternité aux côtés d'Edward…

Edward Cullen était mort et ce que Bella était devenue n'avait plus grande importance.

Une chose se répétait dans son esprit : Rosalie avait été la seule à refuser sa transformation. Elle avait dit : « J'aurai aimé que quelqu'un vote ''non'' pour moi » et Rosalie l'avait fait, trop bien consciente des implications de cette éternité.

Edward l'avait mordu. Le venin s'était diffusé dans chacune de ses veines, dans chacune de ses artères pour les assécher lentement et rendre son corps aussi froid que la pierre.

Bella s'était réveillée assoiffée de sang. Son instinct avait pris le pas sur sa raison, sur ses réflexions et les Cullen l'avaient enfermé pendant près de quinze jours afin de calmer son appétit féroce et l'habituer au sang de cerf ou de biche.

Victoria était revenue à Forks entre temps et avait tué Edward pour venger James en attendant d'atteindre Bella.

Bella n'avait pas réagi à l' annonce de sa mort. La sienne l'avait bien trop aveuglée, lente et agonisante. Elle était devenue une coquille vide. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, sa peau était devenue aussi froide que le marbre et toutes ses perceptions avaient changé : Les aliments n'avaient plus de goût, la fraîcheur de l'hiver ne faisait plus frissonner sa peau de glace et le pire, la pire chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée était de ne plus dormir, ne plus rêver. On lui avait ôté la plus belle liberté qu'un humain puisse avoir, l'espoir…

*********

Sunnydale, Californie

La Tueuse se redressa vivement dans un sursaut. Ce même rêve revenait sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens. Des flashs se bousculaient dans sa tête : Une forêt dense, un brouillard épais, des cerfs se faisant attaquer, un visage de craie au regard d'or surgissait de nulle part et une douleur vive au niveau de sa gorge la saisissait.

Elle en sentait presque la douleur en étant éveillée. Elle ramena sa main à sa jugulaire, à l'endroit exact où Angel l'avait mordu trois ans plus tôt. Cela ne pouvait être des réminiscences et elle ne voyait aucun rapport avec son ancien amant. Elle avait oublié le vampire brun depuis longtemps alors pourquoi rêvait-elle de ce genre d'attaque ? Y'avait-il un quelconque rapport avec Spike qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps ?

Elle tenta de chasser ce cauchemar de son esprit. De toute façon et comme chaque matin, sa mine était défaite, ses traits tirés et sa moue matinale révélait son humeur massacrante suite à une nuit trop courte et agitée. Il était tout juste sept heures du matin.

Elle se leva, se recoiffa machinalement, quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà Willow, Tara et Dawn. La sorcière garda son léger sourire habituel :

— Salut Buffy. Bien dormi ?

Sa sœur enchaîna dans des questions familières :

— Ca s'est passé comment hier soir ?

Buffy se servit un café et vint s'asseoir devant le comptoir.

— C'était ennuyeux.

Elle marqua une courte pause, son regard dans le vide, toujours prise par les flashs de son rêve. Buffy avait toujours eu besoin de longues minutes pour émergée le matin. Son attention fut capturée par la couverture d'un livre que Dawn tenait et elle lu tout haut :

— Les zombis de Boston ? Appétissant… T'as rien trouvé de mieux à lire pendant le petit déjeuner ?

Dawn referma le livre et le posa en continuant de manger ses céréales. Elle ne voulait pas froisser sa sœur dès son réveil. Elle expliqua :

— C'est Willow qui me l'a conseillé. En plus, l'héroïne est une fille un peu comme toi.

Buffy commenta dans un ton sarcastique.

— Elle travaille dans un fast-food et sent encore la friture quand elle se réveille le matin ?

Willow sourit, amusée et commenta :

— Non, elle a des supers pouvoirs, Buffy !

Le ton de Buffy resta la même :

— Une Tueuse de zombis… Génial. Vous devriez l'inviter à Sunnydale, ça me laisserait un peu plus de temps pour travailler. Puis entre zombis et vampires, y'a pas vraiment de différence !

Les trois filles constataient que Buffy ne s'était pas levée du bon pied. Willow le comprenait dans un sens. Sa meilleure amie travaillait au Double Mixte Palace pour payer les factures, se faisait harceler par Spike et devait poursuivre la mission.

Seulement, la sorcière ne voulait pas culpabiliser, se répétait que Buffy était vivante. Elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts, ressuscité du royaume des enfers et dans un sens, cette vie ne pouvait pas être pire comparée à ce que Buffy avait pu connaître pendant dans l'au-delà. Elle préféra changer de sujet :

— Alex et Anya nous ont invités chez eux ce soir, tu viendras ?

Buffy n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à prévoir quoi que ce soit pour sa soirée, surtout de si bonne heure. Elle but quelques gorgées de sa tasse et se leva.

— Je verrai.

Elle s'éloigna sans rien rajouter. Willow, Tara et Dawn la suivirent des yeux et la jeune sœur afficha ce même air inquiet et persistant que Tara ne manqua pas de remarquer. La sorcière blonde tenta de la rassurer :

— Elle est surmenée, Dawn, mais ça va aller… Ca peut qu'aller mieux maintenant.

Dawn l'espérait. Depuis le retour de Buffy elle faisait son possible pour la soulager, l'aider dans ses tâches quotidiennes à la maison. Malgré cela, sa grande sœur semblait distante et ailleurs. Elle se sentait désemparée mais au moins, Buffy était revenue chez elles et leur vie reprenait doucement son cours.

Willow hésita et tenta :

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un sort, histoire de la détendre un peu.

Tara s'offusqua :

— Willow, on en a déjà parlé. Plus de magie !

— Juste un petit sort de rien du tout, ça fera de mal à personne.

Tara se lassait et s'agaçait. Elle et la rousse s'étaient disputées la veille sur ce même sujet redondant et Willow ne démordait pas à faire de la magie. Elle se leva et s'éloigna :

— Tu veux pas m'écouter Willow.

Willow se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard accusateur et réprobateur de la part de Tara. Elle fixa Dawn.

— J'ai pas raison ?

Dawn ne préférait pas prendre partie. Elle avait entendu la dispute entre les deux sorcières la veille. Willow utilisait la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi. Cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure mais elle préférait ne pas donner son opinion.

— J'en sais rien moi !

*********

Quand Bella était vivante, Alice lui avait expliqué comment un vampire pouvait être assujetti par un désir inassouvi, le plus infime qu'il soit.

N'était-ce pas cette _maladie_ qui avait hantée James, qui l'avait poussé à la chasser pour la tuer et la boire ? N'était-ce pas ce qui avait rendu Edward Cullen fou d'amour pour elle pour la seule et unique raison qu'il ne pouvait entendre ses pensées ?

Leur curiosité mêlée d'orgueil et de convoitise avaient poussé les deux vampires vers elle et vers leur perte respective. L'espace d'un instant dans leur longue vie de vampires, elle avait été leur obsession.

Assise depuis de longues heures dans sa Chevrolet rouge, Bella avait suivit Buffy Summers. Elle la guettait depuis la veille et se souvenait de ce que les Cullen lui avaient appris à son sujet. Tous lui avaient interdit d'approcher une Tueuse le jour où elle en croiserait une. Bella détestait les interdictions, ce qui la poussait à déroger à certaines règles.

Elle savait que Buffy Summers était une Elue, une Tueuse de vampires, qu'elle éliminait ceux de son espèce ainsi que toutes autres créatures n'ayant pas sa place dans ce bas monde.

De son vivant, Bella était curieuse, maintenant morte et éternelle, son seul loisir était de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas l'approcher ? La Tueuse essaierait-elle de la tuer ? Elle en doutait. Pourquoi la tuerait-elle si Bella se montrait « civilisée » ?

Elle avait eu la patience d'attendre longuement sans oser quitter la Chevrolet. Bella préférait d'abord observer avant d'agir. D'autres personnes, sans doute les amis de Buffy Summers étaient présents dans la boutique.

Si Bella avait pris de l'assurance et de la grâce depuis sa transformation, elle n'en restait pas moins timide et hésitante quant à l'idée d'aborder cette Tueuse supposée être une ennemie.

Elle démarra et la suivit quand la blonde sortit accompagnée d'un de ces vampires d'une tout autre « espèce » que la sienne. A bonne distance, elle ne pouvait entendre leur conversation. Ce blond était-il un _Edward Cullen _pour elle ? Après tout, il aurait été prétentieux de croire que l'humaine qu'elle avait été fut la seule à partager une idylle éphémère avec un mort vivant.

D'ailleurs, la dite « idylle » ne semblait pas se profiler à en croire les gestes agacés de la Tueuse. Bella ralentit, resta à l'arrêt, ses ongles entres ses dents. Cette manie, elle ne l'avait pas perdu et ne le perdrait sans doute jamais. Elle resta spectatrice de cette courte dispute qui coupa court quand Buffy Summers s'éloigna et planta le vampire sur le trottoir.

Elle démarra à nouveau et continua de la suivre.

*********

Buffy était agacée, agacée par sa journée, par sa soirée et par-dessus tout par Spike. Comment pouvait-il songer l'aimer ? Elle s'en sentait souillée et profondément dégoûtée. Spike était un être immonde, répugnant et dénué de toute moralité ! Elle devrait le tuer s'il continuait de la harceler.

Elle avait voulu passer une soirée calme chez elle mais ses nerfs étaient à vif. Elle devait se défouler. Patrouiller lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle pénétra dans le cimetière de Restfield et entendit derrière elle :

— Buffy ! Attend !

Elle s'arrêta en levant les yeux au ciel et se tourna :

— Arrête Spike, arrête de me suivre, arrête de venir chez moi, arrête de penser à moi… Quitte cette ville et fiche-moi la paix bon sang !

L'expression de Spike resta pourtant douce et attentive.

— J'ai été là quand t'es partie. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dis.

Il approcha d'un pas lent, presque prudent et conscient de la colère de la Tueuse.

— Il faut qu'on parle de l'autre soir.

— C'était une erreur.

— Tu m'as embrassé.

— C'est toi qui m'a embrassé !

— Tu m'as répondu Buffy !

— C'était une erreur !

— Tu te répètes.

La colère de Buffy remontait et elle se maudissait d'avoir pu poser ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Sa mine fermée, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

— Oublie ça Spike et oublie-moi !

Cette fois Spike resta immobile mais lança :

— Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, Amour… Tu peux mentir aux autres, mais pas à toi-même !

*********

Bella Swan restait dissimulée dans l'ombre, toujours curieuse et attentive. Elle vit le blond se résigner, s'éloigner de son côté sans insister davantage. Dans un sens, la Tueuse lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux (s'il y avait eu quelque chose). Elle se redressa pour continuer de suivre Buffy Summers.

Elle la vit s'arrêter près d'un caveau, attendre quelques secondes avant qu'un vampire n'arrive devant elle. Elle entendit d'abord la créature :

— On t'as jamais dis que c'était dangereux de se promener seule dans un cimetière la nuit ?

— Je suis pas d'humeur à bavarder !

Bella la vit frapper la créature qui tenta d'esquiver ses coups puissants avec difficultés avant d'être réduit en poussière. Elle avait déjà été témoin de sa force, de sa rapidité et de son humour parfois corrosif.

Malgré tout, plusieurs questions se multipliaient dans son esprit : La Tueuse savait-elle l'existence des vampires de sa race ? Comment réagirait-elle quand elle se présenterait devant la blonde ? Oserait-elle seulement le faire ?

Bella était consciente d'être un piètre vampire. En tant que nouveau-né, elle ne savait ni se battre, ni se défendre. Certes, sa force physique et son équilibre s'étaient développés à sa _naissance, _mais elle n'avait pas l'expérience d'un vampire mature ni même la retenue d'un Cullen.

Ses sens s'étaient évidemment développés et ne la trahissaient pas : Les parfums qu'émanaient du sang de Buffy Summers étaient différents de ceux qu'elle sentait sur les autres humains en général. Les arômes étaient plus sucrés et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses effluves corporels aux senteurs de vanille. Dieu qu'elle comprenait Jasper et son incapacité à contrôler ses pulsions quand une seule goutte de sang se faisait sentir près de lui. Comment réagirait-elle si une seul goutte de ce fluide puissant perlait sur la peau veloutée de la Tueuse ? Elle en perdrait la tête…

Bella se reprit quand elle la vit disparaître derrière une crypte plus loin. Elle sortit de sa cachette, marcha dans ses pas et arriva à l'endroit où la Tueuse se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle balaya les alentours du regard sans la voir. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils en se demandant où cette dernière avait disparu. Evidemment, les parfums qu'elle sentait étaient bien présents à cet endroit exact puisque Buffy Summers venait d'y passer. Elle ne savait pas traquer une « proie » comme d'autres le faisaient mais elle tenta d'humer l'air.

Elle perçut quelque chose tapoter son épaule et sursauta de surprise avant de se tourner :

Buffy resta bras croisés, ses sourcils levés et son regard sur la brune :

— Tu me cherchais peut-être ?

Bella réalisait que les parfums ne s'étaient pas dissipés dans l'air pour la simple et bonne raison que la Tueuse avait contourné la crypte pour la prendre de revers. De toute évidence, la blonde savait qu'elle était observée et ne manquait pas d'ingéniosité.

— Non… Je… Pas exactement.

— Bien, je reformule. Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Bella ne savait définitivement pas quoi répondre et le ton agressif et accusateur de la Tueuse ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

— Je sais juste… Je sais ce que tu fais et qui tu es.

— Ah oui ?

Bella garda un air naturellement hésitant :

— Je crois.

— Et je suis qui ?

Bella n'en revenait pas du ton que prenait la Tueuse en s'adressant à elle. Savait-elle ce qu'elle-même était ? Elle n'en était pas certaine puisque la blonde ne sortait aucune arme pour la réduire en poussière. Elle répondit en se voulant simple :

— Tu es une Tueuse.

Buffy arqua les sourcils, étonnée mais sans le dévoiler. D'où cette fille savait-elle ce qu'elle était, pourquoi la suivait-elle et surtout, pourquoi traînait-elle dans un cimetière en pleine nuit ?

— Qui que tu sois, tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que tu crois savoir et tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

Bella ne pouvait pas répondre de façon positive bien qu'elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas non plus stupide. La tueuse s'apprêta à partir mais elle l'interpella :

— Je suis un vampire.

Buffy s'arrêta dans son élan et dut prendre quelques secondes avant de bien assimiler l'idiotie qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se mit à rire, quelque peu ironique et se tourna face à la brune.

— Un vampire ? Ah oui ?

Bella comprit que la Tueuse ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Qu'y avait-il de si étrange à avouer ce qu'elle était ? Déjà, elle se félicitait d'en avoir eu le cran de façon si spontanée, mais pourquoi la blonde se moquait-elle ? Ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, elle fit un pas vers la Tueuse, toujours hésitante :

— Je croyais que tu nous sentais.

Buffy était ahurie. Ahurie d'avoir une discussion à cette heure-ci avec cette inconnue et ahurie de comprendre que cette fille en savait long sur elle et ses pouvoirs. Elle se pinça les lèvres et coinça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille. Elle n'allait tout de même pas affirmer être une Tueuse sous prétexte qu'une fille le lui disait. Que ferait-elle de son identité secrète si elle commençait ainsi ?

— Qui que tu sois ou quoi que tu sois, tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être et je ne suis pas ce que tu crois que je suis.

Buffy se perdait dans ses seules explications. Elle reprit :

— Alors je vais continuer ma balade par là et toi la tienne en direction du centre-ville et de chez toi.

Bella afficha un air perplexe face aux réactions de la blonde. Maintenant si proche d'elle, les parfums de son sang lui parvenaient aux narines par vague entière et lui faisaient perdre quelque peu sa contenance. Elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre sans entendre les accusations de Buffy. La tentation était grande, la dépassait. Ses pensées se tournaient vers Edward, vers Jasper, vers ce qu'elle avait appris d'eux et des vampires en général, chose qu'elle était bel et bien devenue. Elle se sentait perdre le contrôle à la seule idée de goûter à ce sang puissant, aux senteurs étourdissantes. Le pouvait-elle seulement et pourquoi ce sang émanait-il pareilles senteurs d'ivresse ?

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle et son instinct reprit le dessus : Sans même le préméditer et dans un geste vif, elle saisit la Tueuse blonde par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur de la crypte avant de fondre son visage dans son cou et de plonger ses canines dans sa chair. Elle devait calmer ce désir et répondre à cette force qui la poussait à mordre.

Les lèvres de Buffy s'entrouvrirent dans un léger râle mêlé de surprise et de douleur. Sa main remonta dans les cheveux de la brune pour la reculer mais ses doigts s'y fermèrent et ses yeux roulèrent sur eux-mêmes…

Suite à voir selon affinité

9


	2. Chapter 2

*********

Bella n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Le sang chaud et délicieux de la Tueuse avait brûlé ses papilles de façon exquise et l'instant d'après elle s'était retrouvée assise sur le lit du motel.

Elle aurait pu mourir, la Tueuse aurait pu la tuer, mais son instinct avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. L'animal qui l'habitait ne calmait en rien cette inconscience familière qui la guidait déjà de son vivant.

Sa confusion demeurait pourtant en mesurant que tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé, ne rêvait plus depuis bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi, d'une seconde à l'autre, s'était-elle retrouvée là-bas puis dans sa chambre ? Avait-elle eu une sorte de vision ? Alice avait des visions elle, était-ce l'un de ces dons que les vampires pouvaient acquérir et si tel était le cas, d'où le tenait-elle et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas eu avant aujourd'hui ? Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens pour elle. Peut-être était-ce la Tueuse qui avait agi pour se protéger en lui lançant un sort dont ses amies sorcières avaient le secret ?

Non, Bella l'avait mordu et au lieu d'entendre un cri de douleur de la part de la Tueuse, elle avait capté un infime soupir dans leur étreinte particulière. Pourtant et mieux que personne, Bella connaissait les effets du venin de vampire sur un être humain. Buffy Summers aurait dût souffrir et ce qu'elle avait senti émaner d'elle n'était pas de la douleur.

Dieu qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible ! Bella était confuse et d'autres questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle éteignit la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande et se leva. Elle savait déjà que le temps serait couvert ce qui lui permettrait de quitter le motel sans se faire remarquer, mais que ferait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas suivre la Tueuse comme elle l'avait fait la veille ou plutôt comme elle le ferait aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, Buffy Summers revivait-elle aussi ce jour ? En avait-elle le souvenir jusqu'à son dérapage incontrôlé ?

*********

Après être rentrée chez elle pour se changer, Buffy rejoignit la boutique de magie comme il était convenu. Espérer l'aide de son observateur était peine perdue puisqu'elle se souvenait de leur conversation de la veille, mais elle devait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et trouver un moyen de faire cesser cette journée.

Tous ne manquèrent pas de constater sa mine agacée quand elle entra dans la boutique et Alex commenta :

— Sale journée on dirait.

Buffy posa sur la table le dossier contenant ses factures. Tous ses amis étaient assis et la fixaient en attendant sa réponse qui ne tarda pas :

— Oui, sale journée ! En réalité, depuis ce matin, tout le monde me demande si j'ai bien dormi, si j'ai passé une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée. La réponse est non. Non, parce que ma journée d'hier était déjà mauvaise ! Non, parce que je la recommence pour la deuxième fois, non parce que je ne serai pas payée pour ma journée d'hier puisque je l'ai travaillé aujourd'hui et qu'elle est supposée être demain !

Willow et Alex se lancèrent un regard incertain. Avaient-ils seulement bien compris ce que Buffy venait de dire. Giles répéta :

— Tu revies cette journée pour la deuxième fois ?

— Et ça vous me l'avez pas demandé hier, mais si ça trouve vous me demanderez sans doute demain et je vous répondrai la même chose, c'est-à-dire, oui !

— Buffy, du calme et explique-nous ce qui t'arrive.

La blonde s'emballa aussitôt.

— Ce qui m'arrive ? Hier matin, je me suis réveillée comme d'habitude et j'ai passé une mauvaise journée comme d'habitude. Après notre réunion qui a lieu maintenant, je suis allée patrouiller et je suppose que je vais devoir y retourner puisque tout est parti de là, du moins je le suppose mais rien ne me dit que j'ai raison ! C'est forcément cette fille que j'ai rencontré, elle me suivait, on a discuté et elle m'a mordu !

Willow demanda donc en toute logique

— C'était un vampire ?

Buffy se calma, resta sur ses réserves, de moins en moins certaine de ses propres conclusions.

— Non, pas exactement.

Willow ne comprit pas :

— Pas exactement ? Mais tu viens de dire..

Buffy la coupa, agacée :

— Je sais ce que je viens de dire ! Elle m'a mordu et j'ai pas rêvé ! Et je sais aussi que cette fille n'avait rien d'un vampire !

Spike se redressa d'un léger bond :

— J'aimerais qu'on parle.

La Tueuse lui lança un regard accusateur.

— Le moment est vraiment mal choisi Spike.

— Je crois que le moment est parfaitement choisi.

— J'ai dis non et d'ailleurs t'as rien à faire ici alors dehors !

Spike sourit légèrement, ses pommettes creusées lui donnant cet air supérieur et arrogant.

— Tu leur as rien dit pas vrai ?

Buffy se tendit en comprenant où Spike voulait en venir, sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec son problème de boucle temporelle. Le blond choisissait mal son moment et elle continuait de le maudir en se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il lui dirait après.

— Spike, arrête, ça n'a rien à voir.

— Justement je pense que ça à tout à voir !

La Tueuse serra les dents.

— Tu sors ou c'est moi qui te sors.

Giles se tendit en comprenant que Buffy leur cachait une chose importante :

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

— Il se trouve que votre petite protégée est revenue….

Buffy le coupa : Son poing s'écrasa dans la mâchoire du blond tant sa colète grimpa. D'instinct et sans retenue, Spike lui renvoya son coup dans un mouvement puissant et sec qui la fit reculer. Par ce seul geste, il dévoilait à tous le secret que Buffy s'évertuait à garder intact.

Alex fut le premier à réagir. Après ce coup, Spike ne se tenait pas la tête, ne percevait aucune douleur ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

— Dites-moi que je rêve…

Giles ôta ses lunettes, l'air concerné :

— Sa puce ne fonctionne plus...

Willow recula d'un pas incertain.

— C'est là que je dis « oh, oh ».

Spike rajusta son manteau, son regard vainqueur sur Buffy et annonça enfin :

— Ma puce fonctionne !

Il pointa Buffy du doigt.

— Mais pas avec Buffy…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Buffy et Giles demanda, inquiet :

— Buffy, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Spike reprit :

— Buffy est revenue différente mais apparemment personne semble au courant.

Alex l'accusa :

— La ferme, Spike, laisse Buffy s'expliquer !

Buffy comprenait enfin où Spike voulait en venir mais cela n'avait aucun sens : Ses pouvoirs étaient toujours en elle. Elle sentait les autres vampires et même si par le plus grand des hasards Spike pouvait la frapper, cela ne signifiait en rien que ses pouvoirs la trahissaient. Elle se défendit en regardant Giles :

— Je suis moi, rien n'a changé et cette fille n'est pas un vampire même si elle m'a mordu, Giles, croyez-moi… Je sens que Spike est là et je sens aussi les autres vampires quand je patrouille. Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Giles s'inquiétait surtout de constater que Spike pouvait atteindre la Tueuse sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

— Il peut donc te frapper.

Buffy s'énerva :

— Il peut ! Et alors ? Sa puce ne fonctionne plus correctement et je suis un cas particulier, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? On s'en fiche et j'aimerais qu'on revienne à mon problème si ça vous dérange pas !

Alex leva le doigt :

— Le plan serait d'abord de tuer Spike après on pourrait s'occuper de tes problèmes !

Spike afficha ce même air insolent :

— Personne ne me tue, c'est entre Buffy et moi, vous n'avez rien à voir là dedans.

Il fixa la blonde :

— Dis-leur que tu es revenue différente Buffy.

Buffy sortit son pieu et le fixa d'un regard froid et empreint de colère :

— Tu sors ou je n'hésiterai pas Spike.

Le vampire blond recula vers la porte derrière lui, les mains levées.

— Tout doux, amour… Je m'en vais, mais tu sais que j'ai raison, encore et toujours…

Il se tourna et disparu. Le silence revint dans la pièce et dénota l'incertitude de chacun. Willow reprit en regardant sa meilleure amie.

— Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Pourquoi tu serais revenue différente ?

— Je ne suis pas revenue différente. Je suis Buffy, la même Buffy et si comme vous dites, vous êtes mes amis, vous ne devriez pas en douter une seule seconde !

A bout de nerf, Buffy s'éloigna à son tour et quitta la boutique en claquant la porte. Willow resta confuse :

— On a jamais douté d'elle, pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

Tara tenta de rassurer sa petite amie :

— Elle doit être à cran avec son travail.

La sorcière blonde montra le dossier de factures que Buffy avait oublié :

— Et je crois que le banquier a refusé son prêt. C'est pas évident pour elle. Elle revient des enfers et au lieu de retrouver sa vie comme elle l'a laissé, elle voit s'amasser une tonne de factures et de dettes sans parler de la mission.

Giles approcha en remettant ses lunettes et saisit le dossier qu'il ouvrit afin de consulter les quelques documents amenés par la Tueuse.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il les fixa :

— Tâchons de faire des recherches pour en savoir plus sur ce problème de journée qui se répète.

*********

Bella avait vu sortir le vampire avant la Tueuse. Ce seul détail impliquait que la journée ne s'était pas passée comme celle qu'elle avait vécue. De ce fait, Buffy Summers se rappelait aussi de son léger dérapage et elle en était maintenant persuadée.

Comme la veille (ou comme aujourd'hui) elle resta assise derrière le volant de sa chevrolet. Ses ongles entre ses dents étaient plus que rongés tant elle s'inquiétait de son sort. A vrai dire, cette rencontre ne s'était pas du tout passée comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle n'avait rien imaginé d'extraordinaire d'ailleurs mais par sa faute, la Tueuse devait la considérer comme un ennemi à abattre, ennemi qu'elle n'était pas.

L'idée de quitter la ville n'effleura pas son esprit malgré le danger. Après tout, cette fille était humaine, civilisée, elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'expliquer et d'excuser son _attaque_ imprévue. Cette fois, elle avait bu assez de sang pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

*********

Buffy avait évidemment pris la route de Restfield. Si elle devait trouver cette fille, elle la trouverait forcément là-bas. Le cas contraire, cela signifierait que cette fille était la responsable de ses malheurs ! De toute façon il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Elle commença à marcher entre les pierres tombales en songeant que Spike ne viendrait pas l'interrompre cette fois. Elle arriva près du mausolée de la veille et entendit le vampire :

— On t'a jamais dit que…

Elle le coupa et enfonça son pieu dans sa cage thoracique :

— La ferme !

Bella comprenait davantage l'énervement de la Tueuse. Elle songeait que le moment était sans doute mal choisi pour discuter à nouveau. Elle voulut reculer mais entendit :

— Je sais que t'es ici alors montre-toi qu'on en finisse !

Bella arqua les sourcils. La Tueuse s'adressait à elle sans la voir. Elle resta pourtant dissimulée derrière la crypte, sa main sur les pierres froides. Elle demeurait nerveuse, le coin de sa lèvre frottant entre ses dents. Elle se résigna pourtant à quitter sa cachette et fit quelques pas hors de l'obscurité jusqu'à croiser le regard accusateur de Buffy Summers. Ses mains se joignirent nerveusement devant elle et elle tenta :

— Je suis désolée pour hier.

Buffy garda un air renfrogné, ahurie d'entendre cette fille s'excuser. Son poing fermé, elle se retenait de la frapper, ne serait-ce que pour se détendre. Elle l'accusa pourtant :

— Désolée ? Désolée de quoi ? De m'avoir mordue ou d'avoir fait de cette journée un enfer ?!

Buffy s'approcha mais Bella recula jusqu'au mur de la crypte qui la stoppa. Buffy continua de l'accuser :

— Dis-moi ce que tu es, comment t'as fait ce que tu as fais et comment on l'arrête parce qu'il est hors de question que je me réveille demain matin et que je recommence ma journée d'aujourd'hui.

Bella recula encore. Les effluves du sang de la Tueuse avaient ce même effet délirant sur elle.

— J'ai rien fais. J'ai pas ce pouvoir, je croyais que c'était toi.

Les traits de Buffy demeuraient fermés en voyant le regard fuyant de la brune. Celle-ci l'avait bel et bien mordu, elle se souvenait de chaque effet, alors pourquoi ne percevait-elle aucun picotement au niveau de sa nuque ? Cela n'avait pas de sens et il était hors de question de songer qu'elle était revenue différente comme Spike l'affirmait. Elle devait pourtant en avoir le cœur net puisque cet idiot lui avait mis en tête qu'elle avait un problème. Sans prévenir et sans demander la moindre autorisation, elle plaqua la brune contre la paroie de la crype, bloqua son avant bras contre son torse et ramena sa main autour de son cou.

Bella ne perçut aucune douleur, mais l'attaque inattendue de la Tueuse la surprit. Son premier réflexe fut de ramener sa main sur le poignet de la blonde bien que cet assaut ne lui coupa en rien sa respiration inutile.

Buffy ne la quitta pas des yeux, capta sous sa paume la froideur de sa peau. Le cœur de cette fille ne battait pas et elle redoutait que Spike ait raison. Son radar anti-vampire ne fonctionnait plus et ce constat renforçait son trouble. Malgré l'obscurité, elle voyait les yeux marrons de la brune devenir plus clair, presque doré bien que ses traits ne changeaient pas. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle parvenait également à capter son haleine à la fois froide et sucrée. Comment cela était-il possible ? Tous ces constats la perdaient totalement ! Dans un mouvement, elle recula et instaura une mince distance de sécurité qui lui laisserait le temps de se défendre si l'inconnue décidait de l'attaquer à nouveau. Elle sortit son pieu :

— Je te laisse trente secondes pour me dire ce que tu veux, ce que tu es et pourquoi tu me suivais.

Bella se redressa, toujours incertaine et coinça une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle rajusta les pans de sa veste et tenta d'expliquer :

— Je te l'ai dis ce que je suis. Je suis un vampire. Je viens d'arriver à Sunnydale et je… J'ai voulu te rencontrer, savoir si ce qu'on disait sur la Tueuse était vrai.

Buffy croisa les bras, le regard accusateur.

— Qui te l'a dis ?

— Des amis.

Buffy garda une mine perplexe sans en croire un mot. De son côté, Bella se concentrait pour ne pas songer à ces effluves sucrés qui se mêlaient aux parfums vanillés de la Tueuse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis désolée pour hier. J'ai encore du mal à… A me retenir.

Buffy aurait pu tuer cette fille mille fois si elle avait voulu mais celle-ci ne s'était même pas défendue quand elle l'avait plaqué contre la crypte. Quel genre de vampire était-elle ? Elle l'entendit à nouveau :

— Tu comptes me tuer ?

Buffy n'avait jamais eu pareille discussion avec un vampire de toute sa longue expérience de Tueuse. Le pire était en plus de réfléchir à cette question. Allait-elle la tuer ? Cette fille, ou plutôt ce vampire était-il le seul qu'elle ne « sentait » pas. Elle devait comprendre pourquoi. Elle se reprit et saisit la brune par le bras pour la pousser devant elle.

— Pas maintenant, pas pour l'instant mais tu viens avec moi.

Bella suivit sans grande conviction, sans même savoir ce que la blonde comptait faire d'elle. Elle devait se focaliser sur autre chose que le sang de la Tueuse. Elle tenta :

— Je m'appelle Bella.

— Je veux pas savoir.

Buffy la lâcha, son pieu fermement en main et continua de marcher vers la sortie du cimetière. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, ce même reflet doré brillait dans ses yeux et n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des vampires qu'elle connaissait. Et pourquoi cette « Bella » lui faisait-elle la conversation ?

Bella s'arrêta devant la Chevrolet.

— J'ai ma voiture ici.

L'air renfrogné de Buffy resta intact. Giles n'habitait pas loin et la blonde n'avait pas confiance en cette fille.

— Elle y restera un moment. Suis-moi.

Bella préféra ne pas contrarier davantage la blonde. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment son attitude mais la comprenait puisqu'elle l'avait légèrement mordu et admettait son tort. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et la suivit. Le silence que la Tueuse imposait la rendait mal à l'aise. Belle préférait ne rien dire, pas pour l'instant.

Après quelques minutes, Buffy arriva à la résidence de son obsvervateur et rejoignit la porte de son appartement au rez-de-chaussée. Quand il ouvrit, sa mine fut surprise :

— Buffy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est une urgence !

Giles laissa la blonde entrer et Bella suivit de façon naturelle. Sur ce constat absolument anormal, Buffy fronça les sourcils et fixa Giles.

— Vous l'avez invité ?

Giles resta confus.

— Pardon ?

— C'est un vampire Giles ! Vous l'avez invité ?

Giles eu un mouvement de recul sur l'annonce de la Tueuse et détailla la jeune fille en remarquant son teint pâle.

— Un vampire ?

Buffy prit une courte pause et son air se fit soudainement enthousiaste :

— Je vous l'avais dis ! Je vous l'avais dit Giles… Je suis parfaitement normale ! C'est pas moi qui ait un problème, c'est elle !

Bella n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce court échange entre la Tueuse et cet homme à l'accent anglais. Buffy expliqua en voyant son observateur plus confus que jamais :

— C'est un vampire… C'est vrai que je vous ai dis que s'en était pas un mais s'en est un. Elle est froide, son coeur ne bat plus, mais elle est différente des autres Giles ! Regardez ses yeux ! Regardez ! Et vous savez quoi ? Elle respire !

Giles constata cet étrange couleur dorée et Buffy reprit sans tenir compte du malaise de Bella :

— Je ne la sens pas parce qu'elle est différente ! C'est elle le problème et vous en avez une autre preuve puisqu'elle est rentrée sans invitation ! Vous voyez ? Ce qui veut dire que je vais bien, que je suis moi et que Spike ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

Giles s'inquiétait surtout d'accueillir malgré lui ce vampire dans son appartement.

— Buffy, sors-la d'ici je te prie.

La blonde marqua une courte pause. Elle avait ce sentiment désagréable que Giles ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle préféra ne rien dire. L'essentiel était d'être rassurée sur son _état_. Elle reprit son sérieux :

— Non, vous devez la surveiller.

Giles arqua les sourcils :

— Quoi ?

— Oui, si elle fait encore son tour de passe-passe qui nous fait remonter le temps je refuse de passer une troisième journée comme celle-là.

Mais Bella répondit cette fois :

— Désolée mais je n'y suis pour rien et j'ai une chambre d'hôtel.

Bella recula vers la porte.

— Je vous laisse.

Buffy voulut la retenir mais se retint. Elle la vit sortir et reporta son regard sur son observateur.

— Alors je fais quoi ? Je la tue ? Parce que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un vampire dans son genre. Elle doit pas être la seule d'ailleurs, ça vous inspire rien ?

Elle vit l'anglais perplexe :

— Giles ? Dites quelque chose !

Giles avait suivi ce _vampire _des yeux, ayant du mal à croire qu'il en était un. En effet il ne l'avait pas invité à entrer chez lui. S'il se fiait à ses impressions, à son expérience, cette fille n'avait rien d'un vampire hormis son teint pâle très à la mode chez les jeunes. Il comprenait que sa protégée était montée sur deux cents volts et devait d'abord la calmer.

— Buffy, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Cette réponse fut loin d'être satisfaisante pour la blonde. Elle attendit une suite, une explication de Giles qui ne vint pas et s'agaça :

— Alors là c'est le bouquet ! C'est vous l'Observateur, vous êtes censé m'expliquer ce qu'elle est et pourquoi les règles du jeu ont changées avec elle. Pourquoi je ne la sens pas ? Pourquoi elle rentre sans invitation ? Pourquoi elle respire et est-ce qu'elle a une âme nom d'un chien ?!

— Je vais me renseigner et j'aimerais que tu la surveilles.

Buffy s'éloigna vers la porte.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Sans attendre de réponse, Buffy quitta l'appartement de Giles d'un pas pressé. Cette « Bella » était forcément partie chercher sa voiture et elle la rattraperait. Elle voulait parler ? Parfait, Buffy avait une tonne de questions à lui poser.


End file.
